Bio Template
'''Username''' '''''( Your IMVU username goes here. )''''' '''Name''' '''''( First and last name goes here. First name only if your character doesn't have a last name. )''''' '''Alias''' '''''( Alias goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Birthdate''' '''''( Birthdate goes here. MM/DD format. )''''' '''Gender''' '''''( Gender goes here. ''''' '''''Available Options:''''' '''''Male or Female. )''''' '''Race''' '''''( Race goes here. ''''' '''''Available Options: Alien, Alien-Human Hybrid, Artificial Human, Human, Mutated Human, Synthetic Human. )''''' '''Age''' '''''( Age goes here. )''''' '''Height''' '''''( Height goes here. )''''' '''Weight''' '''''( Weight goes here. )''''' '''Blood Type''' '''''( Blood Type goes here.''''' '''''Available Options: A, B, AB, O. )''''' '''Kekkei Genkai''' '''''( Kekkei Genkai goes here. Usually only those with two chakra natures are allowed a kekkei genkai. Not unless a certain clan passes it off at birth. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. ) ''''' '''Occupation''' '''''(Occupation goes here. ''''' '''''Available Options: Merchant, Shinobi, Villager. )''''' '''Classification''' '''''(Classification goes here. ''''' '''''Available Options: Sensor Type, Ninja Monk, Missing-nin, Hunter-nin, Medical-nin. )''''' '''Affiliation''' '''''( Affiliation goes here. ''''' '''''Available Options: Bamboo Village. )''''' '''Team''' '''''( Team goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Clan ''' '''''( Clan goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Ninja Rank''' '''''( Ninja Rank goes here. )''''' '''Ninja Registration''' '''''( Ninja Registration goes here. A six digit number will be given to you. ) ''''' '''Academy Grad. Age''' '''''( Academy Grad. Age goes here. Usually the age you started off with as a Genin. )''''' '''Family''' '''''( Family goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Nature Type''' '''''( Nature Type goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Personality''' '''''( Personality goes here. )''''' '''Appearance ''' '''''( Appearance goes here. )''''' '''Nindo''' '''''( Nindo goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Animal Contract''' '''''( Animal Contract goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have one. )''''' '''Alignment''' '''''( Alignment goes here. For example: Good, Neutral, Evil. )''''' '''Likes / Dislikes''' '''''( Likes / Dislikes goes here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have any. )''''' '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' '''''( Chakra Color goes here. For example: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow. )''''' '''Ninja Tools''' '''Academy Student: 20 Points, Genin: 40 Points, Chunin: 60 Points, Jonin: 80 Points, Higher Ranks: 100 Points.''' '''''Kunai: (2 Points Each )''''' '''''Shuriken: ( 2 Points Each )''''' '''''Senbon: ( 1 Points Each )''''' '''''Makibishi: ( 0.5 Points Each )''''' '''''Paper Bomb: ( 4 Points Each )''''' '''''Other: ( 10 Points Each )''''' '''Abilities''' '''''General Skill''''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloak_of_Invisibility_Technique Disguise Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Escape Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Substitution Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Jutsu] E-Rank '''Friends''' '''''( List friends here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have any. )''''' '''Bingo Book''' '''''( List enemies here. Type N/A, Unknown, or None if your character doesn't have any. )''''' '''Ninja Info Card''' '''''Academy Years: ( Write about time spent as an Academy Student. )''''' '''''Genin Years: ( Write about time spent as a Genin. )''''' '''''Chunin Years: ( Write about time spent as a Chunin. )''''' '''''Jonin Years: ( Write about time spent as a Jonin. )''''' '''Databook''' '''''Combat: ( Combat RP's go here. )''''' '''''Casual: ( Casual RP's go here. )''''' '''''Story: ( Main Story RP's go here. )''''' '''''Clan: ( Clan only RP's go here. )''''' '''''Training: ( Training RP's go here. )''''' '''''Approved By:''''' =